Lupin and Tonks: the Werewolf and the Metamorphmagus
by RiverMelody
Summary: The story behind the story. (Some of the plot lines are directly from the book and Pottermore, the rest is my invention. Hope you enjoy it!


The first time Lupin met Tonks was at the first meeting of the newly reunited Order of the Phoenix. There was a distinct tension and urgency in the air, though no one mentioned it. Over 20 wizards and witches were huddled in the small kitchen of Grimmauld Place, fear and anxiety etching all the faces identical.  
>"There's no sense trying to deny it," Mad-Eye Moody said. "He's coming back, there's nothing to be said about it. Blasted Death Eaters creeping into the Ministry. It's only going to get worst. We need to buckle down and start preparing for it."<br>"Well said, Alastor." Albus Dumbledore said grimly. "Our one advantage is that we know Voldemort's first move will be to kill Harry. all measures must be taken to protect him."  
>Of all the wizards present, his demeanor was the most calm. All the other wizards had visibly winced when Voldemort's name had been mentioned.<br>The discussion went on; debates about strategy between Kingsley and Moody and horrified protests from Molly Weasley when the plans became so risky it involved Harry being in direct danger.  
>At the end of the meeting, the atmosophere, if nothing, had increased in fear and apprehension. Dumbledore closed the session, bidding them all good night.<br>Remus Lupin was one of the first to leave. He was throughly ashamed of himself. He had felt tense and apprehensive like all the other wizards, but had also couldn't help feeling a small burst of happiness.  
>It had been a long time since he had been among people. It seemed like a lifetime since his year at Hogwarts. Even if all the Marauders were not present, he still enjoyed associating with the other members of the Order and being included instead of being cast off.<br>"Leaving so soon Remus?" A soft voice broke gently through his troubled thoughts. Lupin turned to see Dumbledore smiling at him. "You haven't even tried Molly's fabulous apple and peach cobbler."  
>"I'm sorry Dumbledore, I just have to..." He groped for excuses, but nothing sounded right, perhaps he didn't want them to.<br>"Remus! There you are." The gruff voice of Moody carried over to them. Dumbledore smiled and left. Moody ambled up to him on his mismatched legs, a young woman in a long fur coat following behind him. Lupin turned to give him his full attention, but was distracted by the woman's hair. It was electric blue and cropped short aganist her heart-shaped face. She smiled shyly at him.  
>"Wanted to introduce you to my new protegee." Moody said gruffly. "Nymphadora Tonks..."<br>To Lupin's surprise, the woman angrily retorted, "Moody!" Moody laughed heartily.  
>"Top of her year at Hogwarts. Good at darn near everything for an Auror, except perhaps stealth."<br>"Call me Tonks. I've hear a lot about you." Tonks said, holding out her hand to Lupin but tripping over her long fur coat in the process, nearly bowling him over.  
>"Sorry," she said graciously, shaking his hand properly. "I'm dead clumsy. I'd probably take down You-Know-Who just by shaking hands with him."<br>Lupin laughed. He noticed Tonk's blue hair had turned slightly blush pink at the edges.  
>"You're a metamorphmagus!" said Lupin. He had never actually met one, only read about them. He always envied their ability to blend in or stand out by choice by changing their appearance.<br>He could never blend in.  
>He would have given anything to change his appearance at the full moon, or afterwards, to cover up the scars he had inflicted upon himself as a crazed werewolf.<br>Tonks smiled composedly.  
>"Being a metamorphmagus really helps while working undercover." said she. "Makes me very inconspicu...WHOA!"<br>She was cut off as she stepped back and ran into the umbrella holder in the corner, tipping it over. She set it right and grinned sheepishly. Lupin chuckled and admired her ability to laugh at herself. He had had nothing to laugh about for a long time.


End file.
